


Garreg Mach Fight Club

by Crow_with_a_knife_irl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fight Club AU, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_with_a_knife_irl/pseuds/Crow_with_a_knife_irl
Summary: Byleth and his students are in a fight club and everyone is really gay shhh so maybe there will be real romance
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 4





	1. You Gotta Fight For Your Right

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at 3 am inspired by art I saw on tumblr by charmish so please forgive me for this mess. Also the rating might eventually go up and I am adding tags and relationships as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular day at the Garreg Mach Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made this at 3 in the morning. There will be actual fight scenes later.

Byleth squared his shoulders as he took his position in the center of the ring of people in the dingy basement. He was ready to beat the shit out of someone, sadly not for money this time. Well he was ready until he heard someone's footsteps descending the stairs followed by a surprised call of "Teach?" Oh fuck. He knew some of his students were in the fight club, he had even pummeled some multiple times, but he never expected Claude to be there. Of course Claude would easily hear of a fight club and check it out for intel. He didn't seem like the kind of man who would participate himself but who was he to know. He decided it was best not to turn around and acknowledge Claude because it would only postpone the fight. This only caused Claude to approach him. "I'm busy Claude," he said matter of factly. Since his identity was confirmed Claude melted into the crowd to watch the show. Byleth's challenger Caspar, one of his students as well, smiled at Claude and waved as he retreated "hiya buddy," he said cheerfully. Claude waves back. Caspar now focus on Byleth a grin on his face. "Are ya ready?" Byleth gave a curt nod and soon had a mass of bright blue hair hurling himself at him. Both he and Caspar fought well wrapped knuckles flying in a flurry. Caspar's moves were excited and hard boasting more strength and power than strategy. Byleth however planned out his moves each punch and dodge calculated. Byleth was the victor but was still pretty scuffed up. "That was fun. Next time I'll have ya I swear it!" Caspar shouted as he bounded off. Byleth nodded at him and retreated into the circle. He could feel blood still dripping from his nose and just ignored it. He stood stone faced just watching the next fighters enter and begin. Claude walked up to him handing him a handkerchief of bright yellow and smiled. "That was quite a good fight out there Teach. I expected you to be into something illegal but not something as calm as a student fight club." Byleth held the cloth to his bloody nose staining it quickly. "This isn't a student fight club it is just one for the city." "Well it's held in the old gun range so I would expect many students to be here." "There is quite a few." "As I can see. And you definitely have no qualms about hitting a student." "Everyone is grown and makes their own decision to fight me or not so it is not my problem whether they are my student or not." Claude chuckles. "Remind me not to get on on your bad side teach alright." With a pat on his shoulder Claude disappeared back into the crowd. Byleth decided to go considering he needed to clean himself up and smear his face in makeup once he woke up for his early morning lecture. Besides cleaning the blood off the floor wasn't his job anymore so he wasn't needed there for the last one or two fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't know how to paragraph well sooooo there probably won't ever actually be any proper paragraphing. Also yes it is named after a Beastie Boys song.


	2. Wake Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain wakes up next to Felix and Felix is going to be late to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even proof read so sorry for any mistakes

Sylvain woke up to the sound of his alarm with a killer headache, nothing new there. He rolled over and felt he was surprisingly fully clothed. So seemed to be the man beside him who didn't even stir at the sound of th alarm. Propping himself up on his arm after shutting off the alarm he saw that the person beside him was Felix, his messy bun falling out of the ponytail holder. Sylvain groaned. What had he done to cause the wrath of Felix so bad that he slept beside him. It was hard for him to contain himself seeing the beautiful man laying in his own bed. He quickly jumped out of bed scrambling for painkillers that probably wouldn't get rid of such a massive headache popping more than prescribed into his mouth. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower and take care of himself hating how seeing his best friend just sleeping did things to him. After his nice warm shower he walked back into his room his towel held at his waist to find Felix sitting cross legged on the bed scrolling through his phone. He didn't look up at Sylvain as he entered. "You're going to make me late." He said with a scowl. "Then why didn't you just leave while I was in the shower." He just scowled again. "I'm going to shower." With that he plugged his phone onto Sylvain's charger and slipped into the bathroom. Sylvain had to admit he did love when Felix smelled like his soap when going out. He tried to ignore that thought and the others that were slowly trying to consume his mind. Felix was his best friend, he should never think about him like this but he had been for a long while. He couldn't stop them no matter what even though he had no desire to break his best friend's heart, besides Felix would just punch him in his stupid face and walk away probably forever if he said anything. He started dressing in his usual too tight shirt and felt like wearing jeans today. He left out a dark blue shirt for Felix, a pair of boxers, and his smallest pair of sweatpants that would still be too long on Felix. He himself hated wearing dirty clothes even if Felix didn't care he would still lay put the clean clothes for him. Besides they were close, what was wrong with sharing clothing. Felix walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his hair. Sylvain was already out of the room having gone to make breakfast and he saw the clothes left out for him and snorted. Of course Sylvain had laid out clean clothes for him like he didn't have some in his own dorm and/or couldn't just rewear what he had worn. Sylvain lived just off campus with Ingrid in a 4 bedroom house they were renting. Felix's dorm was even on the same side of the campus that Sylvain's house was off of but whatever he might as well wear the clothes laid out for him. Besides h loved to wear them even if he hated himself for it. He put them on, shoved his dirty clothes in the bag he had brought with him to the fight club, and headed downstairs while putting his hair up in his customary bun. He didn't even check the kitchen as he headed out the front door to class. He bolted across campus thankful that he always had a spare notebook and pen with him. He made it on time to his first class of the day albeit a little sweaty. Sylvain wished Felix would have at least grabbed something for breakfast but whatever. He would just bring him a snack to his next class that they both shared. This was professor Byleth's medieval history class. It was some low level class that Felix should have been able to test out of but he wanted to take it anyway to 'see what he could learn'. Sylvain was just happy to be in a class with his friend. After eating his bowl of cocoa pebbles Sylvain just flopped back into bed trying to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was getting wasted and a beautiful dark haired girl with a messy bun. He knew Felix must have found him sometime after he left the fight club. He wondered how bruised his friend was and of he had won his fight. He told himself it didn't matter and scrolled through his phone ignoring the barrage of messages. Once it was time to head out for medieval history 101 he grabbed a banana and some granola bars doubting Felix had eaten yet since they got lunch after class because it started at noon. He knew the man was probably even grouchier than normal and required a peace offering. He hummed as he calmly strode across campus enjoying the nice fall weather. When he got to class he took his seat next to Felix in the middle of the class that they had compromised on because Felix wanted to be in the front and he had wanted to be in the back. Felix was still wearing his clothes despite now having his backpack that he had definitely gone to the dorm for. He looked nice in his clothes, the shirt fit him well and the grey sweats might have been too loose but were just baggy because of the fitted cuffs despite being loose on him. It was topped off with his own black hoodie that actually pulled the look together. 'God,' Sylvain thought. 'I really need to pull myself together.' He was getting worse and worse at trying to ignore his attraction to Felix. It was only attraction not feelings is what he told himself. He shook his head to clear it and offered the food to Felix which he took with a nod. Byleth entered with a cup of tea and with that it was time for class to start.


	3. Boys Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets to work yaaaayyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm still alive. I wonder if anyone is reading at this point. Chapters titles will probably just be song names even if the song has nothing to do with the chapter, who knows.

Byleth looked like shit and he had no disillusions about the fact. He usually looked like a half punk half teacher mess but now he had a cake's worth of makeup on his face as well. Servers him right for fighting, out of all people, Caspar, on a Thursday night instead of Friday. He had a bruise on his left cheek that was blooming darkly and a split lip he could do nothing about. He was used to wearing foundation daily to cover bruises and just natural discoloration. He even wore eyeliner like every edgy bastard and their brother, however, in his defense, it was suggested by his older sister Sothis. She was also the one who told him to wear foundation and taught him how to cover a bruise. He wasn't anywhere near a pro at it and found that today's was becoming a royal mess because he kept resting his cheek in his hand. It didn't help that he was wearing his black gloves that he wore mostly randomly or to hide whatever he did to his hands. He may or may not have been too lazy to wrap his hands last night before the fight. He hated when he got anything on his gloves and remembered he should have used a setting spray on his foundation. Well he had a break in between classes to fix his makeup anyway. He left his room makeup bag in hand and headed to the nearest restroom. Once there he took off his gloves and did his best to touch it up but it looked even worse than before. He turned on the sink and splashed the cool water on his face and scrubbed at his face with his nails. He rubbed his face raw and mournfully dried his face off with his gloves. He did his best to cover the bruise again trying to be as slow and careful as possible. He really did hate trying to do anything other than eyeliner and even that was a pain in the ass. He studied himself in the mirror once he had finished and he looked much better. His split lip still was quite the site for sore eyes and it made him groan, at least the bruise was gone. He packed up his makeup, pushed the bag into his boot, and took off to grab a tea. He really regretted leaving his jacket in the room and that he was wearing a pair of slacks with the smallest pockets known to man kind because that stupid bag in his knee high boots was not the most comfortable thing in the world. He should have tied it to one of the top side buckles again but he was already on his way. Once he got back to class after waiting way too long in line he realized he was, for the millionth time, late for his own class. As he made his way behind his desk Caspar started to shout. "Hey professor you really did show up, I bet Linhardt you wouldn't because I go-" "Silence Caspar." Caspar brushed remembering he wasn't supposed to talk about Byleth being in the club, or even himself for that matter, like it stopped him any. "Hey professor whose makeup bag is that, " Hilda called pointing at a lump on the floor near his desk. It was his because of course it had to fall out of his boot. He went to pick it up and then just set it on his desk. It was covered in pink roses and had frills on the zipper but it turns out today he really didn't care about hiding it. Oh hell he thought as he looked down at his hands. He had forgotten to put his gloves back on. This day really couldn't get worse could it. Sadly for the poor man he was wrong. "Hey teach what happened to your hands, do you need some help," Claude said with a grin and a wink. Byleth just ignored him and started setting up the PowerPoint for this lecture. Cue his phone ringing with a spam call. His ringtone of "Boys Don't Cry" by The Cure blasted at high volume caused poor Bernadette to shriek like a wounded animal as Byleth shamefully rooted around on his desk and in his bag looking for his phone. This is what he got for letting his sister pick his ringtone out of his playlist. Once the phone was silenced he looked out at the crowd of mostly snickering students and just begun his lecture. He usually came alive during his lectures because of how much he enjoyed history and medieval times but today he sounded less alive than Siri. Luckily he was able to finish his lecture without another incident and with a few minutes to spare. As the class started to file out Caspar charged right up to him. "Hey teach Claude is having a super big party tonight and you definitely need to come." "Caspar you know I-" "Oh come on no buts professor just this once for me please." "Fine." Byleth chugged down the rest of his tea. Caspar grinned as wide as the moon. "Great! See you there around 10!" With that he bounded off. How was Byleth supposed to know where Claude lived. He guessed Balthus would know and decided he would bother him at lunch. Once it was time for Lunch Byleth headed straight to the gym to find Balthus. "Balthus where does Claude live." "Did Caspar invite you to one of his parties, that little guy is so hard to refuse." Byleth nodded. Balthus scribbled Claude's address on a piece of paper then started a loud spiel on how to get there and how he had gotten lost there before. Byleth was hardly paying attention. "So I'll see you there then." Byleth nodded again. "It'll be nice for you to finally be able to relax." Byleth nodded again and walked away to get some food. He was really not in the mood for talking.


	4. Bubblegum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda preps for Claude's party ft. Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted at 4 am so I still cannot guarantee any level of quality.

Hilda was super excited for Claude's party. She however was not enthused by the cleaning that had to be done. Claude Had a late class and sweet Marianne would just end up accidentally making a complete mess. Hilda sighed surveying the mess of the house. It was surprisingly better than expected. She grabbed all of Claude's stuff and just threw it in his room, mostly on his bed. Her stuff she set gently on her floor or vanity. She put Marianne's stuff away as best as possible because that girl could really be such a klutz. She even put the few dishes in the dishwasher, yuck, and started it. With everything finally done she went to her room put music on her phone and threw it on her bed. She studied her closet and flipped through it numerous times trying to pick out the best outfit. While starring holes into her over packed closet Marianne came into her room. "Oh, Hilda I thought I would find you here. Do you need help picking an outfit, even though I won't be much help." "Marianne you are a great help choosing clothes. Should I wear this shirt or this one?" Hilda held up a pink and black striped loose crop top in one hand and in the other she had a velvet magenta crop top with long billowing sleeves. Marianne pointed to the latter. "But only if you want to. I don't know if it's a good choice anyway." It probably wasn't because it would probably get too hot but Hilda was definitely not saying anything. "No it's a great choice! Now hmmm what bottoms should I wear?" Hilda dug around in her closet for a while then finally pulled out a short lacy black skirt and a pair of black jean booty shorts. She held them up for Marianne seeking approval. She quietly pointed at the skirt. "But again only if you-" "It's another perfect choice Marianne! I'm so thankful for your help." "You you really are?" "Why of course you chose a killer outfit." Hilda wasn't lying when she said that she really did like the outfit, even if it wasn't quite what she would have picked herself. "I'm glad you think of it that way." "Of course I do. Now to choose an outfit for you." Hilda bounced off towards Marianne's room and ended up abandoning her phone that was still blasting upbeat music. Marianne scurried after her. Hilda immediately started to dive through the other girl's closet trying to find anything remotely party worthy. She knew she had a real challenge ahead of her. Hilda eventually decided on an oversized off the shoulder, loose knit, dark navy blue sweater with silver stars and big rips. For under it she chose a plain white tank top with lacy straps and edging. For pants she chose black leggings that were printed with daisies. Hilda thought it looked super cute even if it wasn't the best look for a college party. "What do you think Marianne," she asked as she handed her the bundle of clothing. " "Oh thank you very much Hilda, I like it a lot. You really should stop wasting your time on choosing clothing for me." "Oh stop it Marianne you know I always love to choose outfits for you. Now we really should get dressed before Claude gets back with stuff for the party." Hilda headed off back to her room to put on her newly picked outfit. She even put on super cute underwear that matched it. Not like anyone would notice and if they did it wouldn't be the one person she secretly hoped would. After getting dressed she quickly and skillfully painted her toes magenta because she would definitely not be wearing shoes in her own home even if they were super cute heels. Afterward she redid her makeup to match her outfit as well. She even added a velvet choker with a silver heart charm hanging off of it. She also made her pigtails with one black and one dark magenta scrunchie and put on a pair of big dangling see-through plastic black earrings. She winked and blew a magenta dark lipped kiss at the mirror, grabbed her phone, went downstairs, and layed on the couch. She started mindlessly scrolling through her phone waiting for the action to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters and lack of any update schedule. I hope you are enjoying at least some of this mostly self indulgent trash. I have edited a few things in chapter 2 but it doesn't really makes a big impact so you don't really have to check it out. Thank you for reading and I hope the lack of paragraphing isn't getting on your nerves.


End file.
